Rifle Grenade
Rifle mounted grenades, or rifle grenades, are equipped in Call of Duty 3 during any Multiplayer game mode and in Call of Duty: World at War. This explosive is only available when a player has the M1 Garand, the Gewehr 43, or any bolt action rifle except the PTRS-41. These Rifle mounted grenades moved on into Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare which are known as a M203 grenade launcher. Propulsion Rifle grenades fit over the barrel of a rifle so that when a blank is fired, the forces from the combustion propels it forward. Needless to say, they had low range and accuracy and are quite inferior to the grenade launching devices used today. Call of Duty: World at War They reappeared in Call of Duty: World at War as an attachment for rifles. Unlike the Grenade Launchers of Call of Duty 4, it requires that you complete the final Marksman challenge for a weapon (except the M1 Garand rifle, as it has a Sniper Scope as its final Marksman.) Note that the rifle grenade has a greater lob effect than the grenade launcher. It also moves slower and has a larger blast radius, and is noticably more effective than the Call of Duty 4 grenade launchers, however there is splash damage from the large explosion of the Rifle Grenade, unlike in Call of Duty 4. Rifle grenades can only be equipped to bolt action and certain semi-auto rifles in Call of Duty: World at War. They have a lesser degree of anti-tank ability than the Bazooka, but are easier to use against infantry. The rifle grenade was greatly hated more in one life gametypes like Search and Destroy, so Treyarch instituted code so that all rifle grenades fired to a certain height above the ground will delete mid-air, in order to prevent cross-map Rifle Grenade wars at the round start. The adapters on the end of the barrel are bulky and awkward. The adapters on the Arisaka, Kar98k, and Gewehr 43 are so large they may obstruct a small portion of the sights during normal use of the rifle. Weapon Combatibility (WaW) *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand *Springfield *Arisaka *Mosin-Nagant *Kar98k Trivia *On the Wii version, a dot replaces the grenade launcher reticule. This also applies to several other weapons. *In real life, a blank cartridge must be loaded into the weapon before firing a Rifle Grenade. The manner in which they use Rifle Grenades in-game would result in killing you and everyone nearby. *Some online players in World at War refer the Rifle Grenade as the "Noob Tube", because the user can instantly kill their opponent with one hit. Some players criticize, claiming it to be easier to get a kill with than shooting an opponent. *The rifle grenade ammo on the M1 Garand is compatible with the rifle grenade ammo for the Springfield. Each gun gets one rifle grenade. This also applies to the Gewehr 43 and the Kar98k grenade launcher. * A glitch on the menu of attachments for the M1 Garand says it is unlocked at Marksman IV, as opposed to Marksman III, when it is actually unlocked. Tactics for WaW MP *In Search and Destroy or any round based game, fire a grenade over at the enemy spawn point. It will rake you a few kills but some players might not take kindly to it. *If you need to take a grenade off the launcher quickly, tap the "change weapons" button/key twice. It will instantly take it off. *Try and save at least one grenade if playing Search and Destroy, if the enemy plants the bomb, fire one at the bomb site to clear out the guarding enemies or bouncing bettys. Category:Grenades Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons